


One Thousand and One Nights

by carterogers



Category: Agent Carter (Marvel Short Film), Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Universe, Compilation What Compilation, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, alternative universe, prompts, will add characters as they show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carterogers/pseuds/carterogers
Summary: Steve and Peggy prompts compilation, written as they are requested.





	One Thousand and One Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Feel good Steggy reunion, requested by heroinegauddess. Thank you missunionjack for betaing (?) it, love you very much, my friend.

They had found him. Howard Stark had found him, to be more specific. His team didn’t end the searches until they were there, at the plane rack, looking for survivors. Steve had been unconscious and well, but frozen. The doctors weren’t hopeful; however, Howard was. That’s the only reason he told Peggy in the first place, because he knew things would sort themselves out.

 

“The doctors think he won’t wake up,” Howard told her honestly over the phone.

 

“They also thought your experiment wouldn’t work, and look at him now...”

 

“His vital signs are still fully functioning even after seven months in the ice.” He completed her words.

 

“He will wake up,” Peggy said that out of blind hope, and utter love.

 

Steve was asleep for about a month after he was unfrozen. Completely under observation, especially Peggy’s. Every day before and after her shift at the SSR she’d stop by to see him, change the water on the flowers—sometimes the flowers itself, tune in on a different radio station for him, and make sure his vital signs were stable. She kept herself busy. If he never really woke up, she knew she’d do that every day for the rest of her life.

 

On Saturdays, she’d dress nicer, put the radio on a dancing station, and then she’d sit beside him holding his hand while reading a book. During one of these times, Howard came in. All rooms were video monitored and everyone knew of her dedication toward him. No one questioned it, although many admired. Howard was worried she might be isolating and having fake hopes.

 

“I know what you are to say, and you can save it.” She told him off right away, not even bothering to close her book.

 

“What if he doesn’t—”

 

“He will.”

 

Howard Stark knew better than to argue with Peggy Carter. “Angie stopped by my place to drop off a basket for you. She was really worried about you.” That caught Peggy’s attention.

 

“She’s a very nice lady and great friend of mine, Howard. You stay away from her heart.”

 

“I did nothing!” He defended himself with a chuckle. “The basket is in your room. I just thought you ought to know your friend is worried about you.

 

And because of that, Peggy made herself be social and stopped by the diner. She waited until Angie was off her shift and they sat together at a booth, face to face.

 

“There’s something I ought to tell you.” Peggy started, with formality and worried. “Classified.”

 

“Spit it out, English.” Angie knew the drills at this point, after being roommate to Peggy, she knew a lot more than many other civilians.

 

“Captain America was found alive.” Peggy mumbled, inaudibly almost.

 

“Shut up. What great news to the world, Peggy!”

 

“There’s a lot more to it all… Captain—Steve and I worked together during the experiments that made him who he was.”

 

“Oh, English, I didn’t know you were on first name basis.” That meant a lot between a man and a woman, but it was the way Peggy spoke about him that made Angie realize how deeply she cared for him.

 

“I knew him before he was Captain America. Private Rogers was trained by me, and Steve… Steve was the man that I loved. Well, he is. He’s alive, but sometimes it’s like he’s not. He’s been in a coma for a month. He was missing for seven months, of which we believe it was incredibly taxing on his health. They don’t even know if he’ll wake up.” And suddenly, saying it out loud made Peggy feel the crushing reality of all that situation.

 

“And what do you think, English?”

 

“He promised me a dance, when all of that, the war, was over. And—” Her eyes watered fast, remembering their last talk. “—I want to believe that he’s here, he’s back, because of that. Because our story isn’t over.”

 

Angie offered her her handkerchief and Peggy thanked her, wiping the tears away. Ever since Steve had been found, Peggy hadn’t allowed herself to cry yet, but Angie brought her that sort of safety. “Then I’m sure he’d be really disappointed that you stopped believing, that he’s here just to play with your emotions and hopes, Peg.” She offered her a smile and Peggy grinned softly.

 

“Thank you, Angie.”

 

“You know I’ll want to meet him when he’s up, huh?”

 

“I thought you met him on the tour.”

 

“Not as your boyfriend.”

 

“Don’t be fool!” Peggy rolled her eyes, but smiled. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

 

“Yet, English. Let the poor soldier wake up. His tired body is in need of some rest before you can eat him with a spoon,” Angie winked and soon enough they were both laughing.

 

On the next day, the minute Peggy walked into the SSR hospital base, Philips said she had been excused from office duty that day because Steve was awake and asking for her.

 

Her heart was beating so loud within her, she could listen to it drum fast, even over her erratic breathing. She had to hold back her tears and tell herself not to be foolish, but the minute she saw Steve sitting on his bed, fully awake and with her book in hands, she couldn’t help it.

 

“Darling—” Her voice cracked when he looked up at her, and Peggy didn’t even realize her tears were rolling down her cheeks. She had always believed he’d wake up, but the fact he actually had overwhelmed her with joy.

 

“Peggy.” As he quickly stood up, hurrying to her, she didn’t hesitate on throwing herself in his arms.

 

“Oh, darling… You’re alive.” He had been for the past eight months, contrary to most people’s beliefs.

 

Steve never thought he ever saw Peggy cry, although she had many times in the years they knew each other, but it crushed him. It worried him deeply, so he held her, because he knew there was nothing he could do but that. Hold her tight. “I’m sorry I’m late for our dance.”

 

“You bloody fool.” He managed to make her _giggle_ , wasn’t that amusingly impressive. “It’s quite alright, my darling. I’m just happy you are here.”

 

Their eyes met at last. Peggy had missed how tall he was, how different in height they had become—she also missed when they were the absolute opposite of now. They didn’t say a word, they just looked at each other. None knew for how long, but perhaps for way too long. She knew he hadn’t changed when she had to pull him down for her lips, like she had done the last time they kissed, to collide their mouths together.

 

It was passionate, but not forceful. Longing, but slow. Weighted in feelings but also so new. Peggy held on his clothes as her wet cheeks pressed against him, while he secured her with an arm hooked around her waist and a hand on her nape. Their lips moved on top of each other in a graceful synchrony. They parted for air and she buried her face on his neck, sheltered in the comfort of him.

 

“I thought I lost you.”

 

“You didn’t. I’m here.”

 

“And you better keep your bloody arse here, Steven.” His sound laugh echoed in her like a comforting lullaby as his arms wrapped tighter around her.

 

“I promise.”


End file.
